Flames
by cake.and.tea
Summary: Blonde and red, standing against the backdrop of a burning building, one clad in leather, bleeding and burnt, the other in stripes and a vest with goggles askew on his head. MelloxMatt oneshot, yaoi implied. Set after Episode 25.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**AN: This is my first story I have published here. So if you review, just remember this is my first time writing one ;). I got the idea when I woke up this morning, of Matt rescuing Mello after he blows up his headquarters. I've seen Episode 29 so many times I knew the lines, the events off by heart, but if I don't have the correct terminology for something, please tell me. Also, if there is a typo/grammatical error, please tell me as well. I have proof read it, but I may have missed some error I may have made.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Mello picked up the gas mask on the floor and slid it over his head in a quick, fluid motion, and watched as the men who had been sent to capture the Death Note ran in to the room.

"Vice Director!" one cried and shot down the colleague who had been trying to grab the notebook. Mello, his ears still ringing from the gunshots that had killed Chief Yagami, tilted his head so as to get a better look at the men.

"Freeze! Mello! Put your hands up!" another one of the police cried, but Mello ignored the weak command.

He turned to face them, and lifted up his hand in which the switch was hidden. His eyes were shards of blue ice at that moment, impossible to read, but beneath them Mello was battling with his feelings: anger that he had lost the Death Note, regret for having to kill Chief Yagami, for it was true, he had never meant the man any harm, and nerves, because what he was about to do next was possibly one of the most dangerous things in his whole life.

And with those thoughts, he pressed the switch with his leather clad hands, and the deafening roar of the explosion filled his ears. The building around him was now on fire, everywhere he turned was full of red, dancing flames, and he was sent tumbling into something hard as he fell down. Burning flames danced across his left side and he groaned in pain, as they burnt away his pale, soft skin. He paid no thought to the men around him, who were surely suffering as was he, though perhaps a little less, as at least their bodies were protected by police uniform; all he had for protection of his upper half was a leather vest that revealed most of his stomach and arms.

The pain felt like a thousand daggers were being thrust into him, turned and twisted so as to dig the wound in deeper. It felt like his flesh was cooking slowly- perhaps it was. He couldn't move his left leg; it felt like a bit of falling debris had landed on it and sent it into painful oblivion.

Amongst the fire and the smoke around him, Mello found his cell phone in the pocket of his leather pants, and carefully dialled a number he knew off by heart. His whole body felt weak, and it took all his energy just to dial in those faithful numbers. Bringing the cell phone to his ear (the right ear, not the left, for that was too painfully burnt) he prayed that Matt would pick up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Matt asked, obliviously unaware to the pain Mello was suffering at that very moment.

Mello spoke into the phone in a weak, raspy voice, a voice that was filled with pain: "Matt, I need your help..."

He hoped Matt would put aside the fact that five years ago, Mello had abandoned him and left to pursue his own dreams of beating Near and capturing Kira, leaving Matt by himself at Wammy's in what was to be five years of painful loneliness. They had only just been reunited, perhaps only a month ago, and their relationship had been tense and it felt like it was littered with landmines... say something to the other that would be taken the wrong way, and the two would be arguing for hours on end.

The last few weeks of Mello's time at Wammy's had been all but forgotten, those few weeks that both secretly cherished in their memories and went over when feeling miserable. Those few weeks of secret kisses exchanged in deserted corridors, of laughter and murmurings that filled each other's hearts with an unknown joy... the _I love you _that wasexchanged just before Mello had to leave, and ruin it all. No wonder Matt was bitter... no wonder Matt no longer wanted to help Mello. Mello had destroyed anything that could give the other happiness...

"You need my help, after all these years?" Matt laughed bitterly, and Mello could tell he was smoking a cigarette, as always.

"Yes. I just blew up a building, and I'm surrounded by fire and smoke, and I can't move," Mello said bluntly, his voice still weak. He hated being weak, he hated depending on anyone... but if there was one person he could depend on... who he would _allow_ himself to depend on... that person was Matt.

That certainly caught Matt's attention, the story of Mello's pain. He coughed slightly, and Mello guessed he had inhaled the smoke of his cigarette accidentally in his shock.

"Where are you?" Matt asked hurriedly, and it sounded like he was running towards his car. Mello smiled slightly- so Matt still cared about him, did he?

He hadn't shown it in this past month, but perhaps it was because he was still so hurt from Mello's abandoning him that he couldn't speak his feelings to Mello, in fear of being abandoned once more. It was only now that Mello was in pain- near death, to be exact- that Matt seemed to let his guard down.

Mello told him the directions and Matt hung up the phone, with a promise of _I'll be right there, _and after Mello put the phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes, he whispered to the burning wreckage around him, his own Hell that he had created, "I love you, Matt." And then he blacked out from the pain.

When Matt found Mello, amongst the burning wreckage and flames, his heart skipped a beat. How Matt had made his way through the burning debris and flickering flames, he was unsure, but all he could remember thinking was _Mello, Mello, Mello _and not to sound cliché, he thought, but perhaps it was love that had got him into the burning building.

Matt knelt down next to Mello, who appeared to be unconscious, and looked at the bleeding, burnt body of Mello. His entire left side was burnt, and he was bleeding around the chest and arms and most likely his legs, but Matt couldn't see them, as they were covered in leather. His left leg was covered by a piece of debris, which Matt lifted up hurriedly, hoping that it hadn't broken Mello's leg. It looked okay, and Matt summarised that it was most likely just bruised.

Mello's golden hair was spread out about his head. Matt wondered how Mello could still look so beautiful, when he was burnt and bloodied and injured.

Picking the unconscious blonde up off the ground, carrying him in his arms towards the exit, Matt hoped that Mello would live. As the two emerged from the burning wreckage, like the two sole survivors of Earth's final battle, he hoped Mello would wake up, so only that Matt could tell Mello he loved him, how sorry he was for everything.

Blonde and red, standing against the backdrop of a burning building, one clad in leather, bleeding and burnt, the other in stripes and a vest with goggles askew on his head... both in love with the other, and hoping that the other knew...


End file.
